Metroid fusion prelude
by oryhara
Summary: this a story about the last surviving scientist of the X-outbreak
1. Default Chapter

Metroid fusion ff

Note I do not own any of the characters in this story, I am not selling this story for profit and you will need to ask my permission to distribute it. Otherwise enjoy

Standing in the quarantine bay Greg wasn't sure what he had expected to find. He had been doing everything he could to combat the virus and keep it out of the environmental sectors but their was nothing he could do.

One thing that had been bugging him for a while was how did the X-virus get out of the quarantine bay anyway? The bay itself wasn't exactly very secure, definitely not compared to the small lab that was being used to breed metroids but the containment cells themselves should have been more than able to hold in whatever was put in them.

Unless it was equipped with a rocket launcher. The virus's weren't responsible for the outbreak, at least not the virus cells the other scientists had known about. He could see the cell where the infected parts of Samus Aryans suit had been stored.

Samus Aryan, bounty hunter extraordinaire. He had seen her once on the pirate planet Zebes during the Metroid crisis. Before that noone had ever heard of her before she ws just one more hunter in a galaxy that required thousands of them, but after she defeated the pirates and destroyed the metroids they had been cloning there wasn't a place you could go without hearing her name.

In all fairness she deserved it, not a year after zebes she was dispatched to SR388, The home world of the super predators known as the metroids. Single handedly she wiped out they're entire race. Something that at least two full battalions had not only failed to do but had died trying.

If she hadn't done so they wouldn't be here above what was once the most dangerous planet in the known galaxy researching an ecosystem that had once been dominated completely by the metroids. Of course maybe it would have been better if the metroids had just stayed where they were.

The X-virus a virus specific to the sr388 ecosystem was once kept under the heel of the metroids, unable to combat such a powerful species it had lied dormant  on the planet waiting for the time when the metroids would no longer exist.

Samus suit had been stored here after it had been stripped off, to hopefully get rid of the virus that had infected her. Greg didn't know how she was doing right if  she had recovered or not but he now knew that the virus was more complex than any of them could have imagined. 

The virus replicates by infecting a host and then invading their cells, killing off the host but giving the virus a blue print with which it could shape itself in the fashion of its host, giving the virus its physical abilities and allowing it to sneak into environments undetected and infect the animal population.

He now knew that much from what he had seen so far on the station. And using that as a starting point in a theory of his he now saw how the whole incedent had happened. 

Samus Aryans combat suit was partly biological and thus the virus could recreate it from what little bits of it had been in the cell, and once it had replicated both the suit and Samus herself it had the perfect body with which to destroy the opposition with, the hole where the containment cell had been was a perfect testament to that.

With that suit its no wonder the virus was spreading as fast as it was, the security robots had been activated but none of them stood a chance against a clone of the hunter.

Greg doubted he stood much of a chance himself, he had a scientific arm cannon with two settings low and stun, wouldn't even faze something like that, and even if by some fluke he did kill the thing, the virus would just replicate itself or infect him, only the metroids could destroy an X, and he couldn't get to them. He did have one advantage and that's was his jump boots, the rocket powered boots he had kept from his days in the space marines. With them he was faster and more agile than the X samus but not by much.

Looking around the bay he noticed a light clanging sound coming from the open door. Which didn't make much sense, he should be the only one left alive on the station…..

…

…

..?

…

…

???

!!!!!!!! 

!!!!!OH LORD NO!!! 

Throwing himself on the floor behind a smashed crate Greg hoped he had been fast enough, If the the thing knew he was here it could just stand in the door and waylay the entire room, it wouldn't even have to know exactly where he was.

He waited for a minute not daring to look up to see if it had left, Eventually the viral killing machine left walking towards the stairs that would take it to the enviro sectors.

Thank you lord, thank you lord, oooohhhh boy I wish I was dead. What am I thanking god for, that things heading for his hiding place, a small electrical service chamber hidden in the wall by the elevator leading down towards the enviros.

Now he didn't have a chance of keeping those suckers out of there. Hold on don't panic, just so long as the security locks aren't opened they cant infect much more thanmabye sectors one or two.

Except the Metroid lab can be accessed from sector 1. They might not even need to open the security locks to get at the lab, they could probably just  blast their way in.

Well I guess its off to sector 1 I go.


	2. Dead Again

Metroid fusion prelude chapter 2Metroid fusion prelude chapter 2  
  
Falling down the shaft towards sector 1 greg figured the thing must have been   
waiting for  
him. Hold on.  
  
Falling head first down the shaft meant he couldn't use the boosters in his   
boots to slow  
his descent, he tried rectifying that by curling into a ball and twisting   
himself in midair, It  
worked.  
  
As he slowly came to a stop on the elevator platform in sector one, greg allowed   
himself  
a sigh of relief. It had been pure luck he had dodged that first missile. pretty   
much pure  
luck the thing had decided to use missiles instead of the more accurate beam   
cannon  
on its arm.  
  
As Greg went through the door into sector one he couldn't remember having   
unlocked  
the level 0 locks though, he had intended to use an access shaft below the main   
elevator  
to get past the security locks. Even if that thing could have just blasted them   
apart like so  
much paper it didn't hurt to be cautious.  
  
Argh why am I still calling it a thing I know what I saw, im just not admitting   
it because  
it didn't make any sense.   
  
He could still remember Zebes, his company of drop marines, had attempted   
invading the  
caves through a natural tunnel leading inside. twenty minutes later he had   
barely  
managed to get himself out, He was old even then, although now he was on his way to being completly bald. He had been just about to go in again maybe  
sacrificing his life on some suicide attack when he had received word to back   
off from  
command. He thought this meant that a naval regiment had come to try their luck   
but  
instead he found it was just one lone bounty hunter being sent in. Like everyone   
else  
there he had just been waiting for the hunter to die before the real boys went   
back towork.  
  
The federation council had a slight detachment from reality that made logical   
thinking a  
Slight bother for them but this time they were right on the money, he could   
barely  
suppress his shock as when morning broke and low and behold the hunter had not   
only  
survived but had wiped out the space pirates. He hadn't seen her there. Some   
marines he  
knew say they did but he hadn't seen her in person. She had likely seen him.  
  
Not alive of course, after zebes his marines had been dispatched to SR-388, he   
woke up  
in a lab finding out that they had scrapped his brain cells off a rock and   
pieced him back  
together from the medical blueprint they had of him at the federation capital.   
  
Death had convinced him maybe the government pension wasn't worth quite as much   
as  
it seemed.  
  
Being one of the few people left alive in the universe to have actually fought   
a Metroid,  
he had been able to get himself a fairly comfortable job right above the planet   
where an  
entire company under his command had been slaughtered.  
  
Shaking his head Greg realized he had to get moving, from sector one his best   
chance of getting to the sealed lab was through the ventilation system, it   
wouldn't go all the way to the lab but it would get him past some pesky security   
locks.  
  
And what then?  
  
Well I could try blowing a hole in the vats containing the metroids, then if he   
was lucky the metroids might do the rest for him.  
  
...Hmm, well that is if the person who wiped them out in the first place wasn't   
here. He wasn't sure how effective the metroids would be against samus. I think   
I just have to hope for the best, besides, if the metroids don't work theirs   
not much I can do except blow the station up.  
  
  
Greg wasn't sure what he was going to do now. The entire breeding area of the   
SRX sector was overrun with X, and his plan to use the vents was slightly foiled   
by the X currently using them to alter the atmosphere.  
  
Arrghh son of a B!%$#, Allrightfine, now I only have two other options and only   
one of them is acceptable. Well three but I don't even want to consider that   
one.  
  
I could attempt to fight my way past that samus thing and all the X on this   
Station and get to the Metroid lab another way, which I know is impossible   
because I cant unlock the security locks if the computer code I left in the   
mainframe that prevents the security sensors from detecting me are still   
working.  
  
He couldn't know for sure if that measure had been worthit, he had seen zombie   
like things on the main deck and here in sector one, but he didn't know if the X   
had been using the sensors to track him or if they even understood enough of the   
station to do so.  
  
The only major problem I have right now is that I will likely have to find some   
way past that thing before I can get back to the main deck and the access shaft   
to the power core. Holdon. I don't need to go past it, theres a weak section of   
wall in one of the service corridors that if I can get past will take me to   
sector three, once there if I can just figure out a way to get past the boiling   
lava I should be able to blow the whole station out of the sky.  
  
Unfourtunatly I don't have anyway currently to get past it, the X might be   
onlyones who can right now, And its not like they'll blow the place for me. 


End file.
